When You Wish Upon A Star
by zefronfan91
Summary: Maddy is in love with Zac Efron. So when she makes a wish she was Vanessa, it comes true. But in the process Vanessa wakes up as Maddy. But now Maddy is trying to get back to the real guy of her dreams, her friend Rory.
1. Madeline

**Chapter 1 - Madeline **

Madeline P.O.V

My name is Madeline Gilbert and I am sixteen years old. For as long as I can remember, well for four years, I have been in love with Zac Efron. I am in love with High School Musical mainly because of Zac.

I know every single word and every single song. At school, I am classed as a freak because of my love of Zac Efron. I am glad that Zac and Vanessa are together, you can totally see the chemistry they have.

Vanessa is a lucky girl to have Zac. I sat in my room watching a Zac Efron interview; he was talking about High School Musical 3 and Vanessa. My Mom walked into my room and said ''school, now''.

I looked at my Mom, she is raising me single handed because my Dad left us last week. I got my school bag and looked at the photo of me, Mom and Dad and I put it down.

My Mom kissed me on the forehead and she hugged me and told me ''this is your not fault. Maddy, you're Dad and I needed to be apart. You're not responsible for this. Your Dad wants to see you''.

I looked at my Mom and I started crying and I shouted ''why so he can upset me again, so I can see him with the women he was cheating on you with. I hate him Mom and I am glad he is out of my life, I am focusing on school''.

I walked to school and I saw Rory. Rory is my best friend; I have known him since I was four. We met in pre-school and we have been friends ever since. Rory shares my love for High School Musical but not as much as me.

My Mom seems to think that Rory and I make a sweet couple but I always tell her we are friends nothing more but she doesn't believe me. It always gets on my nerves when people think boys and girls can't be friends.

I saw Hunter walk in; he is out school closet thing to Zac Efron. He has blue eyes and brown hair, just like Zac. If he asked me out I would totally say yes, just because he looks like Zac.

But I doubt he would, he is the most popular guy in our school, and he is currently dating Shellie, a cheerleader. Everyone knows he is only dating her because she is offering it on the plate.

She is the school biggest slut. Rory looked at me and asked ''are you meeting Miss Williams tonight for your acting lessons''. My Mom wanted me to take acting lessons so I can make friends but she didn't think it would lead to my Dad cheating on her with my teacher and I told Rory ''do you mean the women who ripped my family apart''.

Rory looked at me confused and got his books out of his locker and I told him ''my Dad visited her once and they kissed. They started an affair, now my dad is living with her. It has been going on for six months, he made us believe that he was happy with us''.

I looked at Rory and realized that I was crying, I took my books out of the locker and Shellie walked over to me and said ''didn't High School Musical show on Disney Channel last night''.

I looked at her and smiled and told her ''it's not HSM, it's a family matter, I bet it is nice having a family stay together''. I walked into maths class and I saw all of the popular kids sitting and talking.

I started to think about Zac and I told Rory ''I wonder what it's like to be Vanessa, she has the most famous and handsome boyfriend in the world''. Rory put his hands on his face and said ''properly great''.

I walked home and I saw my Mom sitting on the couch looking at all of the pictures of her and my Dad. It looked like she was crying. I walked over to her and I asked ''are you ok, Mom''.

My Mom told me to sit down and she hugged me and she told me ''I guess I gotta get used to being alone, but you and me are going to be ok by ourselves. Me and your Dad relationship is really over, we are getting a divorce and he wants 50/50 custody of you''.

I looked at my Mom and I started to cry, I didn't want to live with him, I hated my Dad. My Mom puts her hands around me and said ''Maddy, your Dad is still part of your life and will kick yourself if you let him go.

He loves you more than anything in this world but he doesn't love me. I want you to visit him ok, promise me''. My Mom hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and I walked up to my room.

I sat down on my bed and I looked at the pictures of Zac Efron and I smiled. I like being in my room, it always better than school. Growing up in Austin, Texas is always boring but I like it. I love being in my room, its High School Musical mania in there.

I put my T.V on and I watched E! News. They were doing a segment on High School Musical 3. I turned it off and I laid down on my bed and looked up at the huge Zac Efron on my ceiling.

I looked at the poster and I said ''I wish I was Vanessa, it's a lot better being her than me''. I switched my light off and I fell asleep.


	2. Vanessa

**Chapter 2 - Vanessa**

Vanessa's P.O.V

Hi I am Vanessa Hudgens. Everyone in the world knows who I am. I am dating Zac Efron; he is a great boy who has grown into a great man. I have been dating him for three years. It is hard dating him sometimes as the paparazzi loves taking pictures of us.

I find it difficult reading magazines and newspaper as I am afraid of what they will say but it what you get with fame. I know I seem totally angry at fame but I am grateful for what High School Musical has done for my career.

Before I was in a couple of films but High School Musical was a great leap to fame. High School Musical has given me everything, great friends, great career, Zac, fans and the ability to make fans want to sing.

It was hard filming the last scenes of HSM. It was graduation; it felt like we were graduating from HSM. All of the girls were crying but the boys weren't, but you can tell they were upset. We had fun and Kenny is the best for giving me this. It felt like we are handling the Wildcats book over to the younger Wildcats.

I woke up and saw Zac sitting on the edge of the bed getting dressed. I smiled; Zac always looks great in the morning. I walked over to Zac and put my hands on his shoulder and he turned around and kissed me.

We feel on the bed kissing and he stroked my hair and moved it away. We are not virgins, but everyone properly knows we aren't. Zac looked at me and said ''I am totally, hopelessly in love with you''.

I smiled and kissed him and I put my hand threw his hair and I told him ''me too, we are going to be ok, without HSM, I still miss it''. I am really upset about HSM ending but I know good things have to end but I don't want it to.

I want to sing and dance with Zac forever. I am still amazed for what Kenny has done for us, I still can't believe he picked me; I always try to image what my life would like without HSM and Zac.

Out of all the people in HSM, Ashley is my best girl friend, we knew each other before HSM, and she is nothing like Sharpay. She has such a beautiful singing voice and her acting is magical.

She is one of my best friends. We both love shopping and I love shoes, shoes are my weakness. I love Ashley's dogs, Blondie and Maui. Maui is so cute, I am glad because Shadow has someone to play with.

Ashley has an obsession with Louie Vitton bags; she has even got a dog carrier for Maui. I want to live a normal life again but I know that will never happen but I have a sort of normal life when I am with my parents and sister but when I step outside. I know I am not a normal person. I know I wanted this life but I didn't know how much it will affect me.

I walked downstairs and made Zac and mine breakfast. I put the breakfast on the table and looked at me and said ''have you got your interview today''. I smiled and kissed him and told him ''yeah at ten, after this I am going to get changed''.

We sat at the table, I live my own now. I am nineteen now and I know it time for me to spread my wings. But I still visit my family regularly and go round for dinner. We finished our breakfast and I went upstairs to get changed and get my hair and make up sorted.

Zac walked behind and helped me put my necklace on and I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him. Zac said to me ''are you ready for interview, do you still want me to drive you''.

I smiled and looked into Zac's blue eyes and I told him ''yes I still want you to drive me, will you wait for me''. Zac looked at me and kissed me and said ''yes, I wait in the green room for you''.

Zac and I got into his car and he drove away while the paparazzi took shots of us. I bet the pictures will be on the internet tonight. Zac drove into the parking lot and the paparazzi were following us.

We walked into the green room and interviewer was waiting for us. The interviewer looked at me and said ''nice to meet you, Miss Hudgens, are you ready for the show''. I smiled and made my way to the set listening to everything the interviewer was saying.

I walked over to the set and Zac walked behind me and said ''good luck babe''. I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him. Zac looked at me and told me ''I see you later, have fun''. Zac walked back into the green room.

The show started and I walked out and they asked me lots of questions and I answered all of them. The show nearly ended and I performed one of my news songs ''amazed'' and the audience clapped and the show ended.

We went back to my house and Zac sat on the couch and I sat next to him and he put my arms around me and he put the T.V on. A couple of hours flew past and Zac decided to leave, I looked into his blue eyes and I said ''aren't you staying tonight''.

Zac kissed me on the forehead and put his hand on my face and told me ''No, Dylan wants me to watch soccer with him; I haven't seen him in ages''.

I kissed him and he left the house. I walked up to my bedroom and laid down on my bed and said ''I wish I was a normal person, I don't want all the fame and cameras''. I walked into the bathroom and got changed into my night clothes and into my bed.


	3. Zac Efron

**Chapter 3 - Zac Efron **

Madeline's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and everything looked different. I had a double bed and I walked to the closet and saw all of the shoes. What had happened, how can my room changed to be a superstar room.

I walked over to my bed and made it. I laid on the bed and I saw the photo of the side, it was a private picture of Zac and Vanessa. I walked over to the mirror and I was surprised by what I saw.

I was Vanessa Hudgens. I couldn't believe it. I got changed into some clothes, done my hair and make up. I walked downstairs and my mobile starting ringing.

I picked up and saw Ashley Tisdale name, I couldn't believe it. Ashley Tisdale is phoning me, well Vanessa. I answered the phone and Ashley asked ''are you coming to the mall with Miley and I''. I smiled and said ''yes''.

Ashley drove to my house with Miley and knocked on the door. I opened it and tried to control my excitement, one of the HSM stars were standing right in front of me. Ashley looked at me and asked ''are you ok, Ness''.

I smiled, I can't tell her who o am really am. She wouldn't believe me. We drove to the mall and we walked into the mall, the paparazzi kept taking pictures of us. I was really freaked out.

Miley looked at me concerned and asked ''are you ok, Vanessa''. I smiled and replied ''yes, it's just the paparazzi are freaking me out''. We walked into a clothes shop and I looked at all of the clothes.

I spotted a really cute dress and then I looked at a price tag, it was a lot of money. Ashley looked at me and asked ''are you buying that''. I looked at her and put the dress back on the shelf and I told Ashley ''no, it's too expensive, maybe later''.

Ashley picked up the dress and said ''try it on, you might decide to get it''. I smiled and picked up the dress, maybe it felt nice to actually wear an expensive dress. I walked into the dressing room and tried on the dress, it was beautiful, and it was black and had sliver sparkles.

I came out the dressing room and Ashley said ''you look beautiful, are you going to get it''. I smiled and shook my head and walked back into the dressing room and got changed into my normal clothes and came out and looked at the dress and told her ''no I can't afford it, I will get it when I have an promotional thing or something like that''.

I put the dress back and Miley walked over to me and she told me ''Ness, are you ok today, you're acting different''. I smiled and looked through the dresses and clothes and I told her ''I am fine, seriously I am great''.

I wanted to tell them who I really am but I kind of like this life. I would have never been able to try on an expensive dress if I was me.

We all drove to my house and we sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. I saw a news segment on HSM3 and Ashley looked at me and asked ''do you find it weird that you see you're self on T.V''.

I nodded my head and turned over the channel and Miley asked ''so how are things going with Zac''. I smiled and thought I don't know because I am not really Vanessa, all the things I know about Vanessa and Zac are the things I find on the news.

I smiled and said ''good, really good''. I picked up a DVD and said ''shall we watch a film, a girls night in''. Miley stood up and grabbed the DVD and said ''yeah I go and get the popcorn, can I phone my Dad''.

I smiled and gave her the phone and she walked into the kitchen. Ashley sat down and looked at me and asked ''are you sure that everything ok with you and Zac''.

I smiled and turned on the DVD player on and told her ''yeah, everything is fine, it's more than fine, it's excellent''. Everything was different, better than my old life.

Miley walked in and said ''Dad said it's ok to stay''. I smiled as Miley gave me the DVD and I put it in. We all got relaxed and we watched the film. I couldn't believe this is happening to me, living a life of a superstar.

I heard Vanessa phone ring and I looked at it and saw Mom light up, I knew I had to answer it. I had to try and keep Vanessa's life as normal as I could.

I answered the phone and she kept asking me if I was ok and I told her I was. She was basically asking questions a mother would. She ended the call and I sat down. Miley looked at me and asked ''who was that''. I smiled and replied ''it was my mom''.

We were watching the end of the film and we heard a knock on the door. I stood up and answered it, guess what I saw, and guess who I saw. The guy of my dreams, Zac Efron, I nearly started to scream.

This guy is the guy of my dreams and he is standing right in front of me. Zac looked at me and asked ''can I come in''. I smiled and I let him in. I walked into the living room and I told Zac ''I am just going to the bathroom''.

Zac looked at me and asked ''are you ok, V''. I smiled and nodded. I walked into the bathroom. I started to scream, I couldn't believe that the guy I have been in love with for four years is standing next to me.


	4. Madeline’s Mom

**Chapter 4 - Madeline's Mom**

Vanessa's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and I woke up and looked up at the ceiling and I saw a poster of Zac. I looked around the room; I realized I wasn't in my home. I stood up and walked over to a poster of Zac and I stroked the picture.

A women walked in, she has dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked at me and said ''Maddy, it's time for school''. I looked at her confused, who did she think I am.

She left the room and I looked in the mirror and I saw a different person, who was I. I got dressed, I found some cool clothes. I walked downstairs and saw the women making breakfast.

She walked over to me and said ''are you ok, Maddy, after what happened to me and your Dad, you were pretty upset last night''. I sat down at the table and ate the breakfast the woman gave me.

I got my backpack and I was about to leave the house and the woman looked at me and said ''have a great day at school, baby girl''. I smiled and looked at her and told her ''see you later, Mom''.

I looked into my bag and I tried to find the name of Maddy's school and I found a woman and I asked her where Austin High School is. She told me the directions to there and I walked there.

I walked into the lockers and I sat down. A boy walk in and asked me ''Mads, why are you sitting on the floor''. He helped me up and we walked over to the other lockers. The boy looked at me and asked ''aren't you getting out your books''.

I smiled and leaned on the locker, I can't even find a locker combination. I hope I don't ruin this girl's life and I told him ''no, I forgot where my locker is and what my combination is''.

The boy opened my locker and I saw a photo with the girl I am and they boy who opened my locker with a note saying ''me and Rory at the beach''. I smiled and looked at the timetable that was stuck on the locker.

I got out the books I needed and asked ''did we have fun that day at the beach''. Rory smiled and walked away. I closed my locker and I followed him and he said ''yeah, it was fun. We went on couple of rides, I loved that day''.

I smiled and followed Rory into the class and he asked ''have you spoken to your Dad yet''. I sat down. I wondered what Maddy's Dad had done to make her so upset.

The teacher walked in and everyone sat down, it seems weird being in a High School. I have never been to High School. I was home-schooled.

We walked into the hall and I saw lots of people walk by; man these people were giving me well dirty looks. I asked Rory 'why are all these people starring at me, Ror''. Rory looked at me and said ''Mads, it because of your love for HSM''.

I looked at him confused, so basically the girl I am trapped in is in love with HSM and she is trapped in my body. I saw a boy walk in and he looked like Zac, same brown hair and blue eyes.

I nudged Rory and told him ''hey that boy looks like Zac Efron''. Rory looked at the floor and nodded his head. I was about to walk over to him when Rory grabbed my arm and said ''Mad, we can't talk to him remember, are you ok, you seem different today''.

I smiled and told him ''I don't know, I don't feel like me today''. I smiled and told him ''I don't know, I don't feel like me today''. I smiled and walked into the maths class room and Rory showed me my seat.

These girls walked over to me and one of them said ''Hi Maddy, how are you, did you watch your favorite movie last night''. I stood up and walked right near her face and told her ''no maybe you should go back to watching the top ten ways to be a slut and maybe put that into practice, oh wait, you are already are, Bye''.

The girl walked away and sighed. Rory looked at me and said ''that was wicked, Mads''. I smiled and sat down, obliviously this girl never stood up for herself.

This teacher came to the class and she gave us our homework back, this girl got an A+, it felt nice knowing I was in a smart person body.

The school day finished and I walked home and saw Maddy's Mom sitting on the couch watching a T.V programme. I sat down next to and said ''Mom, what happened to you and Dad''.

Maddy's Mom put her arm around me and told me ''well we sent you to a drama class to make friends but your Dad cheated on us with your teacher for six months. This is not your fault Madeline; I know you have been blaming yourself for it. If anything it's my fault''.

Madeline's Mom really does love Maddy's Dad but he obliviously didn't return the favor and lost his wife and child. Madeline's Mom put her hand on my shoulder and said ''you gotta visit him this weekend, you need a relationship with your father''.

I smiled and hugged her, it seems at this moment of her life that what she needs most, some love from he daughter. I want to help this woman with some more stuff and not to let her blame herself for what happened with her and husband.


	5. Love

**Chapter 5 - Love**

Madeline's P.O.V

I came out the bathroom and saw Zac standing outside the door. He put his arms around me and went to kiss me. I wanted to kiss Zac when it felt right when I was really was me.

Zac hugged me and walked into the living room. I followed him and Zac put his hands on my shoulders and told me ''I see you later, babe, I be around tomorrow, have fun ladies''.

Zac left the house and I closed the door. I walked over to Miley and Ashley and sat down. Miley looked at me and said ''what happened in the hall''. I smiled and grabbed the popcorn and told her ''nothing, we were just talking''.

We fell asleep on the couch and I started to think about my life at home, my friends and my Mom and everything. I woke up the next morning and I walked into the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

Miley walked into the kitchen and made her self a drink. I smiled and sat down and I started to drink my tea. Miley sat across from me and said ''thanks for letting me stay, V, I had fun''.

I smiled and drank my drink. Ashley walked into the kitchen and told me ''I got to be going soon, Jared is picking me up''. I smiled and made her a drink. I heard a knock on the door and I walked over to it and opened it.

I saw a thirteen year old girl who looked a lot like Stella, Vanessa's little sister. I let her in and she said ''hi Ness, how are you''. I lead her into the kitchen and made her a drink.

I heard Vanessa's phone ring and I answered it. Vanessa's mom said ''did Stella get there ok''. I smiled and told her ''yes, she got there ok, she is drinking some juice, what time does she have to be home''.

Vanessa's Mom told me ''anytime''. I smiled and heard another knock on the door. Stella opened the door and she shouted ''Zac is here''. Zac walked into the kitchen and put his arms around me.

It felt really nice to have a very handsome person arms around me. I smiled and asked ''do you want a drink''. Zac nodded and got a drink from the fridge and opened the can and started to drink from it. He looked so hot.

We all sat down on the couch and Zac put his arms around me. We were watching a T.V programme and it had Zac in it, we all didn't know. I looked at him and he kissed me on the forehead and I told him ''you look so cute, that look looks great on you''.

Zac looked at me and parted my hair and said ''what having a bullet on my chest''. I smiled and rested on his arms. The door bell rang and Ashley hugged me and waved goodbye to Zac and she said ''that's Jared, I will see you later''.

Ashley ran over to the door and answered it and kissed Jared and left the house. Stella looked at me and said ''Ness, can you help me with my audition lines''. I smiled and Stella gave me the script.

Zac looked at me and smiled and got even closer to me. Stella sat down next to me and she started to read her lines. I looked at her and told her ''you're a really great actress you know that, Stella''.

Stella smiled and hugged me and put her lines in her bag. I heard a knock on the door and Miley answered it and shouted ''that's for letting me stay, Vanessa, I will phone you later''. I smiled and walked over to the door and hugged Miley and she left the house and she got into her Dad's car.

Zac, Stella and I sat on the couch watching T.V and Stella looked at me and said ''I am going home, I got some homework to finish''. I smiled and Stella left. Vanessa's little sister is so sweet and so smart, I know why she and Vanessa have such a close bond.

Zac and I start on the couch resting and I put my head on his arms and out his head on my head. I wanted to tell him who I really am but he might not like the real me and it is fun being Vanessa.

We flicked on the channel and I saw an old interview with Zac and Vanessa talking about High School Musical 1. I smiled as I watched it and looked at Zac, he looked so embarrassed. I smiled and watched the clip; they looked so cute and so in love.

I looked at him and said ''you really do love her don't you''. Zac looked at me confused and asked ''who''. I looked at the screen remembering who I am and told him ''me''.

Zac put his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled; I nearly blew it with him. But if I looked like her, there is nothing really to hide. But I knew I had to tell him so I said ''Zac, can I talk to you''. I stood up and Zac put his arms around me and told me ''I love you Nessa''.


	6. I’m Vanessa Hudgens

**Chapter 6 - I'm Vanessa Hudgens**

Vanessa's P.O.V

I walked downstairs and saw Madeline's Mom standing there with a black poodle that resembled my dog Shadow. I walked over to her and told her ''ahh, this dog is so cute, who is it''.

Madeline's Mom gave me the dog and told me ''you keep going on about how much you love Vanessa's dog and how much you wanted one''. I smiled and hugged her and sat on the couch stroking Madeline's new dog.

I turned on the T.V and saw Zac talking on an interview and I started to remember how much I missed him and our life together. I walked up to my room, I put the dog on the floor and I started to think of a name for it.

Madeline's Mom walked in and sat down next to me and told her ''I got her last night, well should I say your Dad got her''. I hugged her and turned on the T.V and watched a music video and told her ''you still miss Dad, don't you''.

Madeline's Mom put her hands on my shoulders and walked off. I wanted to help her but I didn't know where to begin.

I walked to school and saw Rory sitting talking to some girl, it was nice to know he had more friends because from what I could tell I was his only friend. He saw me walk in and ran over to me and said ''hi Mad, how are you''.

I walked to the door and told him ''good, my Mom and Dad brought me a dog''. He smiled and hugged me and looked at me and asked ''can I talk to you later''.

I smiled and thought I needed to tell him who I am and I said ''yeah, I need to talk to you as well''. I walked over to Madeline's locker and got all of the books out I needed for the next lesson and walked into homeroom.

I finally got the hang of the school set up and sat down and Hunter walked over to me and said 'hi Maddy, I wanted to ask you something, you seem so more different, more outgoing''.

I smiled and looked into my book and he said ''the thing I wanted to ask you out, so what do you say''. I looked at him and read a book. Hunter sat down next to me. He looked at me and said ''so what is your answer''.

I looked at him and smiled, I didn't know if Maddy likes this guy and he likes me not Maddy. Hunter looked at me and was about to hug me when I pushed him back. Hunter looked at me and said ''Mad, you like me and I like you, but I guess you don't like me anymore''.

I walked into lunch room and saw Rory sitting down talking to the same girl and I sat down next to him. I looked at the girl and said ''hi I am Madeline, I am Rory's friend''.

The girl smiled and nodded her head. I looked at the way the girl looked at me and it oblivious she liked Rory. I stood up and walked over to an empty table.

I looked back at Rory flirting with the girl and I felt angry, he was my only friend in this town and this girl is taking him away. Hunter looked at me and walked over to me and told me ''hi Maddy, aren't you hanging out with Rory''.

I smiled and looked back at Rory and said ''no, I think he has a girlfriend and I don't think she wants me around''. Hunter hugged me and was about to kiss me when I put my finger in front of his lips and told him ''I don't think I should kiss you''.

I walked home and saw Madeline's Mom sitting on the couch with Maddy's new dog. I sat down next to her and told her ''I think Rory has a girlfriend and I don't think she likes me''.

Madeline's Mom gave me the dog. I stroked her and Madeline's Mom hugged me and said ''so what is this girl and why don't she like you''. I smiled and looked at the floor and I didn't really know why I am so jealous, maybe because he was my friend in this town and I don't want to be a loner.

I looked at Madeline's Mom and told her ''I don't know her name, she didn't tell me and she kept giving me these weird looks, I think the reason she don't like me is because I am friends with Rory''.

I heard a knock on the door and I answered it. I saw Rory standing there and I told him to go to my room. I wanted to tell him who I really was; I didn't want to act around him. I sat down on my bed and I told him ''well I wanted to tell you something this morning but you have got to promise me you won't tell anyone including my Mom''.

I breathed in and looked at the photo of Zac and I and I told him ''I am not Maddy, Rory, I am Vanessa Hudgens''. Rory looked at me confused and said ''what, your not''.

I walked over to the photo and picked it up and told him ''I am, I woke up at this girl, Rory, I don't know if you believe me but you have just got to believe me''.

Rory seemed to believe me and pulled me for a hug and looked at me star struck and said ''I loved you in High School Musical''. I looked at him and smiled and hugged him and told him ''you got to treat me like a normal person ok, when you thought I was Maddy, you didn't treat me any difference and I loved that''. Rory sat down next to me still trying to get what I said into his head.


	7. I Love Rory

**Chapter 7 - I Love Rory**

Madeline's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and walked downstairs and my phone started ringing. I picked it up and Vanessa's agent said ''there is a concert in Austin Texas, so do you want to do it''.

I couldn't believe it, I would be able to see all of my friends, well my friend but I have never performed on stage before but I had to do it so I said ''yeah, that sounds great''.

I smiled and put the phone down. I walked over to the counter in the kitchen and I started to sing, I sang really well. It felt really nice having this amazing voice. When I was Madeline, I could never really sing but with being Vanessa, I guess I got her voice.

I heard a knock on the door and I answered it. I saw a familiar brown hair and blue eyes boy. Zac went to kiss me but I backed away and Zac said ''I like you playing hard to get''.

I smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down. Zac walked behind me and sat down on the couch and kissed my head and I asked him ''do you want to go to Austin Texas. I have a concert there''.

I wanted to get Zac and Vanessa back together; I have seen first hand how much he loves her. I feel such like a traitor being Vanessa and keeping Zac from the one he loves. Zac looked me in the eyes and told me ''I will love to, I don't care where I go, as long if it is with you''.

I walked upstairs and started to pack my bag. Zac walked into Vanessa's room and came behind me and said ''you are not talking as much stuff as you usually do''.

I smiled and tried to find a cute dress and put it in my bag. The phone started to ring and I answered it and Vanessa's agent said ''I forgot to tell when the concert is, you need to be there for Friday, the show starts on Tuesday, is Zac coming?''.

I sat on the bed and looked at Zac and smiled and told the agent ''yeah, Zac's coming''. I put the phone down and Zac sat down next to me and put his arms around me and then picked up the top I packed into the suitcase and told me ''I liked this''.

I walked over to the bathroom and sat on the floor, the fear of performing on stage is getting more and scarier. I have never even performed on stage, not even in drama classes.

I am too shy but I couldn't let Vanessa's fan down or Vanessa. Maybe I could talk to Rory, I wonder if he knows and if I talk to him, would he be star struck. Zac walked into the bathroom and asked ''are you ok in there''.

I looked up to him and I cried, maybe I was putting too much pressure on myself and I told him ''no, I can't perform on stage, I am too nervous Zac''.

Zac sat down next to me and he put his arms around me and said ''you can do it, Ness, your super talented and when you sing it makes people listen. I know you can do it''. I smiled and hugged even tighter, he always knows what to say. This conversation made me want to tell him even more who I am but I didn't want him to hate me.

I walked over to the wardrobe and found some more clothes and put the clothes in the suitcase. I found some cute shoes and trainers and put them into the suitcase.

I closed it, I picked it up and put the suitcase in the wardrobe and I laid down on the bed and Zac laid down next to me and put his hand on my face and we were about to kiss when I knew I had to tell him.

I looked at him before our lips were about to meet and I looked him in the eyes and said ''I am not Vanessa''. Zac quickly sat up and looked at me confused and told me ''what you look like her''.

I sat up and looked at the photo of Zac and Vanessa and told Zac ''I made a wish and it came true''. Zac looked at me angry, this is what I was afraid off and he shouted ''where is my girlfriend''.

I stood up and walked over to the door and told him ''in my body in my home town in Austin, Texas. I was planning to tell you when I got there but I thought you should know''.

I started to cry and walked down the stairs and sat on the couch crying. Zac walked down the stairs and walked over to me and said ''Hi I am Zac Efron and you are''. I smiled and shock his hand and I told him ''Madeline Gilbert''.

I looked at Zac and I started to think about him and Vanessa and I asked ''you really love don't you?''. Zac hugged me and said ''yes very much. There is must be a boy for you in the hometown?''.

I started to think about Rory and our time together, it was so great and told Zac ''yes but I didn't realize it until now. I have been so stupid, for four years, Zac you were my dream guy but I always thought I wanted you but now I want my friend Rory''.

Zac pulled me in even tighter and said ''you might be able to get him, I have only know you for a couple of days but I think you will fight for what you want''.


	8. Maddy’s Mom

**Chapter 8 - Maddy's Mom**

Vanessa's P.O.V

I looked at Rory and remembered he wanted to tell me something so I asked ''what you do want to tell me''. Rory stood up and walked around the room and said ''I wanted to tell Maddy that I love her but I can't''.

I looked at him and smiled and stood up and hugged him and told him ''then why were you flirting with that girl?''. Rory looked at me and sat back down and looked at me and said ''I was trying to make you jealous, well Maddy. The girl is my sister's mate''.

I smiled and hugged him even closer and Madeline's Mom walked in and saw me hugging Rory and smiled and left. I looked at him and he said ''I think you should tell Madeline's Mom who you really are''.

I smiled and looked at him and sat back down and told him ''no, Rory, I can't. She won't believe me, these things don't tend to happen''.

I walked downstairs and saw Madeline's Mom sitting on the couch with Madeline's dog. Maddy's Mom looked at me and said ''this little girl needs a name''.

I smiled and picked the dog up and looked at Madeline's Mom and told her ''that's what I wanted to talk to you about''. Madeline's Mom and looked at me confused and stood up and said ''what's wrong''.

Just as I was about to tell her Rory ran downstairs and shouted ''don't tell her''. I looked at Rory, he wanted to tell Maddy's Mom who I really am but now he doesn't, I just don't get it.

Madeline's Mom looked at me and asked ''don't tell me what''. I looked at her and walked upstairs and laid down on my bed. Rory followed and sat down next to me and said ''do you miss being Vanessa''.

I smiled and looked at a picture of me and Zac and started to cry and Rory hugged me and I told him ''yes, mainly Zac, my friends and family''. I picked up Maddy's laptop and turned it on and looked at one of my fan sites on the internet and saw that I had a concert in Austin, Texas. I wiped away my tears and told Rory ''look at this, Rory, I have a concert''. Rory looked at the laptop and said ''shall we go''.

I ran down the stairs and looked at Madeline's Mom and asked ''can I got to Vanessa's concert Mom, I will pay for myself''. Madeline's Mom looked at me and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and told me ''yeah, you can go, I will lend you the money, go book the tickets''.

I ran upstairs and looked at Rory and smiled and said ''I can see Zac, I can see my boyfriend''. Rory smiled and hugged me and told me ''that's good but Ness, do you think we can get to see Zac. I mean we are not famous''.

I looked at Rory and started to cry and remembered that I am not Vanessa and I won't be able to see Zac anymore. Rory hugged me and said ''maybe there is a way we can rewind the wish''.

Madeline's Mom walked in and looked at me and Rory and told us ''you two want to go to Vanessa's concert, you can help me around the house''.

I walked downstairs with Rory and Madeline's Mom; she has given us the job of cleaning the kitchen and making dinner. Rory and I ran into the kitchen and we started cleaning away.

We finished cleaning in an hour; I have never worked this hard in my life. We started making dinner and I got the flour out and just I was getting it out it fell on me and Rory.

I laughed and got the flour up and cleaned the surface. Rory came behind me and picked me up and span me around and smiled. We both smiled at each other and started to make dinner and we finally finished.

I smiled and put the food on the table. It looked so good and everyone started eating. These are the times I missed, everyone sitting eating food not caring about anything and just enjoying everyone company. I walked over to the kitchen and the plates in the sink.

I walked upstairs and looked at Rory following me. I smiled, he was a great friend but I am having more than friends feeling for him. I sat down on the bed and looked at him and told him ''I think I like you more than a friend''.

I smiled and went to kiss him. The kiss felt so right and I said ''so, I'm sorry about that''. Rory smiled and started pacing the room and looked at me and told me ''no, it's ok. My god, I had my first kiss with Vanessa Hudgens''.

I looked behind Rory and saw Madeline's Mom standing behind the door and she said ''so your not my daughter''. I walked up to her and I said ''no, I know this sounds crazy but I made a wish I was normal and it came true''.

I explained everything to her; I only hope she believes me because she has been a great friend to me for the last couple of days. Madeline's Mom walked over to me and hugged me and told me ''ok, I kind of believe you but I don't know. Ok, let me ask you a question to make me believe. What year was Maddy born?''.

I looked at Rory and then Madeline's Mom and told her ''I don't know''. Madeline's Mom looked at me and hugged me and cried and said ''you're a great girl, Vanessa''.


	9. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Chapter 9 - When You Wish Upon A Star**

Madeline's P.O.V

It was finally Friday and Zac and I were making our way to the airport and I looked at Zac scared. I have never ever been on an aeroplane before. Zac looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and said ''never been on an aeroplane before''.

I smiled and nodded my head and told him ''no, we could never afford but I guess there is a first time for everything''. Zac and I walked into the airport and the paparazzi kept taking pictures of us.

I walked to the check in desk and they let us on the aeroplane. I looked at Zac scared as I sat down in the seats. Zac sat down next to me and grabbed my hand as the aeroplane took off.

Zac looked at me and asked ''so are you excited about going home''. I smiled, not really. I wanted to spend more time with Zac and I told him ''I think I am going to miss you, I waiting four years to meet you but I never thought I actually spend a week with you''.

Zac smiled and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and said ''we will always be friends, what ever happens''.

Zac walked away to get some food and I looked out the window and this women looked at me and said ''are you Vanessa Hudgens''. I smiled and nodded. Zac came back and gave me a cookie and told me ''hi, I got you a cookie, the pilot said we will be in Texas in about an hour''.

I smiled and he sat down next to me and hugged me and asked ''how you coping with this trip''. I smiled and ate a bit of my cookie and looked out the window and told him ''ok, pretty scary but it's all cool, I am used to this trip now, I am gonna miss you so much''. Zac hugged me as I cried and stroked my head.

We finally landed in Austin, Texas. If felt weird being at home, I just wanted to see my Mom and Rory. I looked at Zac and said ''can I go home; you should come home with me. I want you to meet my Mom''.

Zac smiled and nodded and we got a taxi and I gave him my address. We finally arrived at my house and I knocked on my door. My Mom answered it and hugged me and said ''Maddy, you're home, my baby girl is home''.

My Mom led me into the house and we all sat on the couch and I saw me, well Vanessa and I smiled. I sat down on the couch and I said to me ''I seen famous life and it's not for me. I like my life and I realized that my dream has been all around me all along''.

Something felt weird inside me and I felt my face, I was me again. I ran over to Rory and hugged him and Rory said ''I had my first kiss with Vanessa''. I backed away from him and I ran upstairs and into my room and started to cry.

I always loved Rory but I didn't realize it until I met my dream boy. Zac followed me and sat down next to me and hugged me and told me ''I can't believe it either, I guess it was going to happen, being in a new place and being a new person, you just might act different''.

I smiled and holded him tighter and cried even more and Zac said ''thanks for this Maddy, I had a really great time with you''. Zac smiled and kissed me.

I couldn't believe it; I had my first kiss with Zac Efron. I smiled and looked at him and said ''you are a really good kisser, but you were my first so I nothing to go against but you are. I know why people want to kiss you''.

I walked downstairs and Zac followed, I looked around the room and realized that people were not with who they should be. I was meant to be with Rory and Zac was meant to be with Vanessa.

I looked at Zac and I said ''thanks for being nice to me but I think you should be with Vanessa, I have often thought that I could be your girlfriend but I now realize that you belong with Vanessa and I belong with Rory but I have been too blinded by the love I thought I had for you to realize that, so are we friends''.

Zac smiled and hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and said ''I meant what I said on the aeroplane, we will always be friends what ever happens''.

I walked over to Rory and I kissed him and he step back in shock and pulled me for another kiss. I looked at Zac and Vanessa holding hands and looking into each other eyes. They looked so much in love and it felt so nice to see it first hand.

The weekend came and Zac and Vanessa went to go and stay a hotel and they gave me their phone numbers so we could stay in contact. I walked into school on Monday, of course the news of me kissing Zac spread around the school.

Zac, Vanessa and I took pictures of all of us messing around to prove I wasn't lying. Shellie walked over to me and asked ''so can Zac kiss good''.

I smiled and licked my lips and walked off. I was the most popular girl in my school but I don't want that, I got my dream and I couldn't believe it but my dream has been all around me all along.

We got V.I.P tickets to see Vanessa live and we standing in the front of the crowd and she looked at me and smiled and said ''I just want to say thank you to Madeline Gilbert, she is such a great friend and this song is for her''.

I smiled and hugged Rory and kissed him. No matter how old I get, I will always have one special moment that will stay with me. Meeting Zac and becoming his friend and finally realizing that I was meant to be with Rory.

But my first kiss will always be special, with the guy I thought I loved. My dream guy has been there all along but I had to visit the guy I thought he was to realize it.

Vanessa's P.O.V

It was nice to get away from fame life and be a normal person and it took being away from Zac to realize I love him. When I kissed Rory, I thought I liked him more than a friend but when I kissed him I didn't feel the same spark as I do with Zac.

It was a moment of weakness but it felt right. But I gave him something special, a first kiss but Zac gave Maddy something special, a friend and the kiss of Zac she waited four years for. Mine and Zac's relationship have got stronger since all of this happened and I couldn't be more thankful for.


End file.
